


I Trust You

by Fellowfandomgurl



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellowfandomgurl/pseuds/Fellowfandomgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirito trusts Asuna to the point in bed too. May be oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust You

"Asuna-San this is a bad idea-" 

"No it's not, trust me Kirito-Kun." 

Asuna was lying in bed, arms folded behind her head and her legs crossed.  
She had convinced Kirito to wear a wig similar to his Gun Gale Online avatar, and that this time she'd take care of him when they had sex again.

"But I look stupid." He said, and Asuna rolled her eyes, smiling.  
"You never look stupid. Come out already." 

Kirito came out of the bathroom, hand twirling a lock of the hair wig.  
He wore just a night gown that Asuna let him wear- and if Asuna didn't know him she would have been fooled that he was a girl.  
"Stop staring at me weird." Kirito mumbled, slightly blushing and looking away.

"Sorry Kirito-Kun! You look so cute!" She exclaimed and it was true- he looked too much like a girl and he blushed harder, looking bashful and innocent.  
Asuna grinned, then wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him and kissing him.

"I trust you." Kirito said softly, as she ran her hands all over him, kissing and sucking on his neck, drawing out a moan from him.

"I know-thank you." She said, grabbing him and tossing him on the bed, getting on top of him.

She smirked, looking at the growing bulge underneath the black gown.  
"Excited huh?"   
He blushed, closing his eyes.She grabbed both of his wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head.

With her other free hand, she flipped the nightgown up, so that it was bundled at the top.

Asuna grinned when she touched one of his nipples, watching him squirm and turn red.  
She pinched, and lowered her mouth to it, her tongue swirling around the nub and sucking.

Kirito gasped and moaned, started to pant and squirm more.  
Asuna smiled, she loved hearing him just break to pieces- especially when she turned him into a hot moaning mess.

She lowered her hand to his throbbing cock, only passing it and she pressed her middle finger against his puckered hole.  
He opened his eyes, alert in them despite how his face was flushed. 

"Trust me." She said, and he nodded, arching his back and spreading his legs.   
Asuna kissed his stomach, and slowly pushed her middle finger in.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Kirito is such a girl


End file.
